Take back my Love or Give Back my Love
by wickedlovely105
Summary: A Jemi story.Joe's her ex, her lover , her best friend.they sing together , they don't know what will happen when they go on tour together. she thinks he loves some else ,he thinks the same think. Will Joe see her plight? will they unite or remain friend?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"One year had passed since Joe broke up with me. It's me, Demi the popstar that got her heart broken by her ultimate best friend. Now we were going on a music tour for a year and two months. Ohh! It gets better Joe and I would be performing 'together' on most of the concerts. Yippy ya do da day for me! Life doesn't get better than that, does it? All the memories that were suppose to be just faded away when I got dumped. Joe didn't want to spoil what we had or so he said because after that I saw a picture on Enews of Joe and Ashley Greene, Alice from Twilight, about to kiss. I know they are working on a movie together and everything but the background wasn't shouting 'movie set' to me, so I assume that's why he broke up with me." I marked the date and closed my journal. I rolled over on my bed, lying vertically with my head facing the door , I let my waist length hair cascade over the bed leaving a trail of my naturally curly hair, I was surprisingly very exhausted, I soon drifted off to a very deep slumber.

In my dream Joe and I were running through a meadow of gold and silver flowers, spotted with blue bells and daisy. The trees swayed with the gentle wind that blew my hair back over my shoulders. I swear I could've felt a smile on my face while dreamed. I faintly heard a voice calling out to me, maybe trying to wake me up, but I didn't want to wake up! UH-OH. I immediately recognized that horrible sweet voice that brought the bittersweet memories back to me. 'Ugh' I let out a groan, and then groggily sat up using my hands to support my body which was swaying from side to side trying to stay upright; I opened my eyes seeing through my thick eyelashes, blurrily. I saw Joe's face a few inches away from mine, my reflex action would have been to flinch away but I was literally unconcern and still very much unconscious.

His hand shot out to hold my shoulders to keep me steady, I said to him I want to sleep but to me it sounded like a mumble mixed with a moan and a sigh. Joe looked at my bewildered expressions and started to laugh. Joe removed his hands from my shoulders and I felt myself inch forward to fall, but that only brought my face closer to his as I tried to stay steady. His eyes bore into mine even though mines where nearly half-open. He started to talk about something which I didn't hear then he said he was bored and wanted to do something. I just shook my head saying no, he pouted his face, ay ya yi, I knew what that meant, he was about to argue until he won and that I was not having, not tonight. I saw his mouth open to start debating with me.

My hands shot out just in time to clamp my hands down on his mouth but I stumbled in doing that as I hadn't regained control of my body, within doing that I crashed on top of him , sending him flat down on my bed. His hands wrapped around my waist to keep us from falling off the bed. My hair created a curtain over us as it was over my forehead as well as his, my hand was still over his mouth, his eyes looked amused and something else I didn't recognize. My muscles still felt like jelly , my head hurt and I wanted SLEEP was that a hard thing to want. My forehead was already lightly pressed against his. I closed my eyes and groaned and within doing that my forehead was pressed deeper into his, "I wanna sleep" I mumble and with that I blanked out, forgetting that I was still on top of him. Yikes!

TWO HOURS LATER

I fidgeted finding it a little hard to curl up on my side, whatever was around my lower back was like a snare. I didn't even bother to turn on my side and started stroking my pillow, it was a bad habit. My fingers traced patterns on a smooth surface. I moved my hands around to try and figure out what I was sleeping on, because it surely wasn't my bed and my pillows. I felt something soft maybe lips; I brought my hand to my face to feel my lips to see if it felt the same way, yea it did. I was getting very frightened. I drew my hands back to the odd surface. I felt lower down where my head was, warm, very warm actually, I stroked around the structure of it, huh? It felt like collar bones, utterly afraid I brought my hands back to my own collar bone to see if I was mistaken. No I wasn't, I gulped and passed my hands back to what I thought was a body and went lower to where I thought was 'IT'S' chest area.

I slowly brought myself up, afraid to face whatever it was. I heard a dark chuckle, I knew that laugh a little too well, and I shot forward to face Joe Jonas! His face was twisted up in freaky way that scared the living day lights out of me. I screamed but it came out in a weird gulp as I tried scramble away from him. His arms remained around me, making it inescapable. He burst out laughing, reforming his face. I pushed his hands away which loosened from his outburst. I scrambled off him and fell off the bed, which made him laugh harder. I got up and ran into my bathroom, I deliberately took long, wanting to make him suffer. When I finished I jumped in a black skinny jeans and a dark, silk blue, baby doll top and a dark blue ballet flats with my favorite charm bracelet, chain, and long earrings; these had musical notes adorning it. Satisfied, I applied my vanilla chap stick.

I walked out in time to find Joe about to open my journal, like a tiger I pounced on the bed and snatched it out of his hands and pushed it under the bed. I got up and fixed myself, then humbly sat on the bed with my hands on my lap. 'What do you want to do?' I asked ignoring the fact that I wrestled my journal out of his hands. He looked at me and opened his eyes wide with a smirk on his face 'Your unbelievable and completely weird, have I told you that already?' he said dryly

'Duh, a million and one times!' I said just as cold and stuck my tongue out at him I so badly wanted to ask him about him and the pixie girl, I wonder what he'll, what if he gets angry at me and shouts at me to mind my own business, but am his best friend, I could ask him that, I wonder if am still his best friend. I sat their contemplating with myself that I forgot about Joe.

'Earth to Demi' and I snapped out of it

'What' I sounded as though I was being pulled out of a trance.

'What are you thinking about, that made you forget that you had me over' Joe asked

'Umm…..I-I nothing' I said sounding embarrassed and my face turned serious.

'What were you going to say Demi' he asked sounding annoyed

'I—I … I wasn't going to say anything' my voice went from high to shallow

'Liar!'

'Ok I got it how about we go get something to eat and then see a movie' I reasoned

'Fine but you are going to tell me what's going on' Joe added

I jumped off the bed and walked towards the door, followed by Joe

We reached outside to my walk and we got in Joe's car, we stopped out at Burger King and ordered two number fives and the Hersey's chocolate pie.

When finished eat, we headed towards the cinema, along the way I couldn't help but laugh at Joe when he started to sing Superman by my favorite co-star Sterling Knight, I joked that Sterling sounded better and Joe argue until he got me to say that he, Joe Jonas is awesome. I closed my eyes , the car got really quite, then I heard Avril Larvengne Losing Grip come on I couldn't help myself , it was my favorite song. With my eyes closed I began to sing, momentarily forgetting that Joe was in the car.

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real..  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
Why'd you turn away?  
Here's what I have to say...

I was left to cry there, waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
That's when I decided...

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone...  
You, you need to listen!  
I'm startin' to trip,  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone...

Am I just some chick you placed beside you,  
To take somebody's place?  
When you turn around can you recognize my face..?  
You used to love me, you used to hug me  
But that wasn't the case,  
Everything wasn't okay..

I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there  
Grinnin' with a lost stare,  
thats when i decided...

Why should I care?  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
You, you need to listen  
I'm startin' to trip  
I'm losin' my grip  
And I'm in this thing alone

Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud  
Cryin' out loud  
I'm cryin' out loud

Open your eyes  
Open up wide

Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone

Why should I care  
'Cause you weren't there when I was scared,  
I was so alone  
Why should I care?  
If you don't care, then I don't care  
We're not going anywhere(X2)

I could feel the tears about to fall, that sound always reminded of how I felt when Joe broke up with me. I slowly opened my eyes, hoping the tears wouldn't spill, I saw that it was dark in Joe's land rover. I passed my hands on my face and sure enough the traitor tears where there. I let my eyes steal a peek at Joe to see if he was watching. I quickly saw through my eyelashes that he was watching me with a hurt expression on his face. He halted to stop in the cinema's parking lot; I didn't realize we were here already. I turned in Joe's direction to get my handbag, when a tear dropped onto his hand. I quickly wiped my face, gathered my bag and looked up to see him staring at me.

When we reached the ticket boot, we were contemplating on what we should see, he wanted to see Predators or something like that but I wanted to see The Last Song by my Amiga Miley. I won by saying Miles will totally kick your butt if she found you didn't see her movie and with that I bought the tickets, even though he said he would pay for it. He bought the food, so it was only fair I pay for the movie. We headed towards the canteen where we bought popcorn and I picked up an Oreo cakester.

Joe got the seats while headed towards the bathroom and text Miley. I headed into the theater and found Joe as he was waving like a maniac on top. I laughed and found my way to him. We sat in the middle and waited for the movie to start, when I asked Joe for my Oreos he chuckled darkly and handed me the pack which I found empty. I stared at him in disbelief.

'You didn't?' I argued

'Ohh Dems thanks by the way, best Oreo ever' he smiled wickedly

'Humph! Bigheaded Jonas brother' I mumbled

'I heard that' Joe said in a sing song voice. I pushed his hand away which was around my shoulders.

We continued teasing each other until the movie started, but he wouldn't shut up, so I in turn pulled his ear until he begged for me to stop.

For some reason I had a big grin on my face while I was glued to the screen, I saw Joe watching with an amused expression on his face but I ignored him.

Halfway through the movie when I started to cry buckets Joe laughed and teasingly put his arm around me and patted my head. I pushed his hands away which made him laugh even more. Then his phone rang, he whispered that he would be right back and then left me in the theater. There was about 45 minutes for the show, after 3o minutes I realized Joe hadn't come back yet , maybe it was something really important, I continued crying and I felt I was crying because Joe left me in the theater looking like a loser. When the show finally ended, I text Miley and told her that it was a really good show and I really, really enjoyed. I walked out wondering where Joe was. I finally spotted him with his back turned to me; he was still talking on the phone.

I decided to sneak up on him, as I sleazily made my way to him, mere inches from his back, I heard him say into the phone 'I love you too'. I was shocked, so it was true; he was dating the little pixie from twilight. I turned around as I felt the tears coming up, I wanted to run and before I knew it I started walking really fast away from Joe, it turned into a slow run, I heard someone calling me from behind, it was Joe, I pretended not here him or the people watching us, thinking this was so news worthy. I wiped my face with my hand and turn only to bump into Joe.

'Didn't you hear me calling you' sounding outraged

'I'm sorry I didn't hear you, one minute I saw you next minute I lost through a crowd of people' I replied

'You could've just called me' he still sounded angry and his eyes showed it.

'I said am sorry' I sounded as though I was on the verge of tears but my eyes didn't show.

'Are you ok?' he asked hearing my strangled voice

I turned away; I couldn't watch him straight in his eyes and lie

'Yea, never been better' I said

'Alright' he said

We made our way to the parking lot, located Joe's car and headed home.

'Ugh! This is just great it's a two hour drive to my place and with this traffic it would take about four hours!' I grumbled.

'AHAHAHA' Joe burst into laughter.

'What are you laughing about?' I replied my sweet yet hinted with irritation in my voice.

'Ohh nothing my darling, nothing at all' he said in a British accent.

'Bighead Jo bro' I retorted

'Really Demi, really?' he teased

'Hey that's my line' I argued

'Whatever'

'Fine'

'Fine' Joe mocked

I stuck my tongue out at him and played bejewel on my phone.

I like It by Enrique Iglesias began to play; both Joe and I reached for our phones. I laughed as I got my phone and saw that it was my phone that rung

'Gasp' Oh yay Kendall' I thoughtlessly said really excited

Kendall was my very good friend from childhood, who got in the music industry with some of his best friends who like mine too. He got signed with a record company with his band Big Time Rush. He started telling me that they would be coming out with their first song and how they were going to go international. Then we started talking about childhood memories like when he got me to go fishing with him and the boys where they threw in the water and I caught a fish with my hand and started chasing them around with it.

We kept talking about stuff like that for about two hours, once in awhile I would hear Joe clear his throat , but I completely ignored him, I was having way too much off a good time on the phone with Kendall. Reluctantly, we both hung up, promising each other to go out someday, I replied saying it would be a date, I saw Joe turn his head to me, we both finished by saying love you lots like pok-a-dots, that was our famous goodbye line, we joked about that too. We finally, said goodbye. I sighed and said 'got to love him'

Joe cleared his throat.

With about an hour and half till I reached home, Joe watched with a questioning look.

'What?' I asked still too happy from that call

'Who was so important that you forgot that you where in a car with me?' he said raising an eyebrow

'Ohhhhhhh' I teased

'Well?' he urged

'Ok, if I can't shut up, don't say I didn't tell you so' I got really excited

I went on telling him that Kendall was my greatest buddy ever and how much we had common, and what we used to do when we were smaller, how our moms were best friends, which encouraged us to become best friends forever, I told off what Kendall and I would say when we are saying goodbye and our promise to always have each others back till we grow old. I talked and talked, I think I must have bored Joe out, but he seemed all too interested.

We finally pulled up by my house; I was still talking about Kendall and the rest of the boys. I asked him if he wanted to come in but he said , he had to meet someone.

'At this hour?' I joked

He just smiled

'Hey Joe? I asked

'Yea'

'Are you dating the pixie...rr...Umm I mean Ashley Greene?' I mumbled

He looked amused like he was going explode.

'Well' I got irritated

'No Demi we're just making a movie, didn't I tell you that?' he said

'Umm...yea but you see... I –I um…. You know what goodnight' and with that I got out of the car and headed to my door when Joe called me, I turned and saw him, right before me on my porch.

'What's up? I asked

'So you tell Kendall you love him but you tell me goodnight with no hug or kiss!' he contemplated

'Ummm...i'll think about it' I teased, I laughed and turned to go but he caught my hand and pulled me into a tight hug

'Can't breathe…Joe' I struggled

My feet were off the ground; soon he set me down with a big smile on his face.

'Ok …happy? …goodnight?' I asked

'Nope…am waiting for my kiss'

'Ha-ha… I don't think so'

'Why? You've done it many times before' he teased

'Ah-ha but you broke up with me'

'Just give me a kiss' he shouted

'NO'

'Why'

'Because…' I had nothing

'Because?' he asked

'I have no idea but...' I ran up the walk to the door, turned and stuck my tongue out at him

'Demi, I am not leaving until you come out here' he shouted

'Suit yourself' I shouted back

He looked really surprised with that one. I think Joe has finally lost it, he broke up with me and now he wants me to give him a kiss. I think he's finally gone loco. I admit I do really love Joe and it's really hard to hide that away since am around him all the time and we try to move around like how we used to, more like I try. I got upstairs to my room, my parents where on a trip to Atlanta, so I had the house to myself. I was scared to stay by myself.

I looked outside and saw Joe with his back to the house. What Joe wants, Joe gets.

I changed my clothes into a nice silky pajama's and let my hair down. I came onto my balcony hoping not to find Joe on the lawn, yet there he was. He wouldn't look at the house though, about twenty minutes passed and Joe was still there. I shouted at him to go home but he didn't even take me on, he kept his back to the house. I was seriously getting annoyed with him on my lawn what would the neighbors think or worse yet the paparazzi. Now this would make a good story. I reluctantly made my way to the front door. I was going to jump him since he refused to turn around.

I tried not laugh as I made my way over to him, a few feet away I took off running and made one huge jump and landed on his back. He struggled for balance but stayed upright. My hands around his neck I learned forward and said 'You don't give up … do you?'

All I heard was a 'mmhmm' sound

I pressed lips against his cheek, for 3 Mississippi's.

'Happy now?' I asked

'No' he replied

'What? Why? Wait don't answer that' I quickly corrected

I gave him a quick kiss on his next cheek.

'You can't say anything , you didn't say where I had to kiss you' I slid off his back and ran inside

'Love yah too!' I shouted from the door

I saw head to his car and drive away , tomorrow was a next day , I had no idea what would happen then.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JPV

I couldn't help but think at how odd this night went, I could swear she was right behind me when I was on the phone. I don't understand, why would she practically run away from me and I knew she heard me calling after her. I wonder if she heard something that must've freaked her out, but what could that be, it's not like I was going kuku over killing someone. I wish could have known how hurt I felt after seeing her sing that song, then cry silently hoping I wouldn't see, but I saw the crystals dropping from her eyes. I want to know what she was crying about, was it because of me and what I did to her. I remember her telling me that the song was a good way to get the emotions out of you after a bad romance.

I don't know if it's just me but Dems looks as though she's trying her best to avoid me. I have no idea why I broke up with her in the first place. I am such a retard. She must've thought I was a complete lunatic to ask her for a kiss, well she did kiss me but on the cheek. I really don't want to hurt her. She probably thought I was using her. What was with her asking me if I had a girlfriend, did she really think me to be that insensitive, I just broke up with her a week ago. Would she think me to be a player? I wasn't, and she should know that, she thinks I broke up with her to date the pixie, I mean Ashley._ 'Am losin my grip am startin to trip, am in this thing alone'_ what should that mean. Am I making her hate me? She shouldn't though, I explained to her why I did what I did, and she just shook her head and walked away. I wonder if she cried, of course she did you moron!

I should talk to the guys about this, but they are already furious with me for breaking up with her, maybe my mom, not her, she would bite me if I brought the 'I BROKE UP WITH DEMI' topic. I'll talk to dad but he's on a business trip. Well that's great, no one to talk to, the only other person is Demi and I can't talk to her about her. You know what, I'll just sleep it off, pretend this day never happened, Demi asleep on me, when she tried to run away from me, when she cried… she looks really pretty even when she's quietly crying. AHH, didn't I just say I was going to sleep it off. I'll call her tomorrow, I want to go check out Rocque Records, I heard that it's really cool. I wonder if she knows anyone there, I guess ill find that out tomorrow.

DPV

I lay on my soft pillows, I was so tired, I played the day over in my head, I wonder what Joe thought of my odd performance today. I couldn't wait for my mom to come home, today was Tuesday, and she would be coming back on the Friday. I wonder what she would bring back for me. Before I knew it, I was sound asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

'DEMI?' I heard someone calling out to me, it sounded as though there was someone coming up the stairs, how the hell could they get in, I locked the door last night. I suppose it was someone who knew where the spare key was. I think I'll go back to sleep now, maybe they'll leave.

'?' God! Why doesn't he leave me alone? I want to cry now, every time I try to sleep, this… this boy wakes me up. I pushed my head deeper into the pillow, hoping it would swallow me up and save me from that person.

I peeked at my door and saw a grinning Joe walking towards me; he looked like he was going to pounce on me and that is very rude, especially to a girl. I closed my eyes hoping he would think I was still asleep, I felt the weight on the bed drop, ohh goodie, he had intentions of waking me up. I groaned inwardly. He probably wants to drag me out somewhere, and paparazzi would be on our trail like lions waiting for the kill.

I felt Joe shaking me, trying to wake me up of course, well too bad sucker, it isn't going to work, I was going to wake when I wanted. He was still shaking me plus pulling my ear. How rude!

'UGH! Go away' I mumbled

'Why should I ?' he asked teasingly

'Because you love me so much, that you'll let me sleep' I retorted as I turned on my side away from where his hand rested on my shoulder.

'Really Demi, really, that's all you got' he poked

I nodded and pulled my pillow next to me, to cover my head. I felt something weird against my cover right over my ribs; he was trying to tickle me! Well then dude it's not going to work. Haahahahaaha.

'Dude tickling me, really not going to work, I you haven't realized, it has no effect me' I said mockingly.

'I'll see about that' Joe challenged

Uh-ho. What was that suppose to mean, what did he mean by he would see about that. My back was to him, I wanted to see the look on his face, to know what he was planning. I was about to turn when I felt, something warm against my neck.

'GASP… J-JO' I was too late, he knew where my tickle spot was, he was advantageous!

'And you where saying' He shouted over my screams/laughter.

'That you love me, so please stop' I said with an angelic smile while he stopped.

'I'll think about it' he grinned, he raised his hand back to my neck

'NO you don't' I screamed and with that I scrambled off the bed, but Joe held me by my ankles. I screamed more as he pulled me back to him, dragging both my legs to the right side of, to get a better aim at my sides. I brought my hands over my stomach.

'Ok ok ok, I surrender!' I said

'But I wasn't done yet' he moaned

'HA-HA' I mocked, he brought his up to my neck

'Yikes! Am sorry!' I yelled

'You'd better be' he retorted

'What was so important that you had to wake me up at 7:30, wait what? It's 7:30! I yelled as I got up from my position next to him, to a sitting position as far as possible as the bed would allow. He watched me incredulously.

'I want to go check out Rocque Records with you' he said

'Fine' I said and jumped off the bed taking a pillow with me; I stood in front off my bathroom door and flung the pillow to the back of his head then ran into the bathroom.

I did surprisingly fast, throwing on whatever I saw in front off my face, which happens to be a booth led fitting navy blue jeans, with a dark purple armhole silk top, with a white half-hoodie and a pair of dark purple booths that reached a little below my knee. I left my hair out and added a black hair band with silver crystal earrings.

I came out my bathroom, to find Joe asleep on my bed, I didn't take that long! I sneaked to the side of the bed picked up a pillow and slammed it across his face. He woke up with a start which soon turned to some angry features. Whoops. I think he woke up in a bad mood, well I guess that was my fault.

'Am sorry Joe, I didn't mean to get you angry' I said quietly. He was like really really angry. I was feeling really bad now.

'Of course you didn't!' he replied icily and shot me a glare

'I said am sorry' I replied guiltily, why was he so angry. I stood there looking confused.

'Let's go' he said. I just nodded and led the way down the stairs, I could feel him right behind me, I opened the door, stepped outside, turned around to face Joe, who was about to step outside the frame, but stopped when he saw me. He gave me a questioning look. I stepped closer to him.

'Joe, are you still angry at me?' I asked quietly, looking at him, with a faint smile on my lips, I ended looking at the ground. I waited to hear his answer but he took quiet awhile. I looked up, to him see him smiling. I had no idea what came over me, but I just threw my arms, around his neck and hugged him tightly.

'I just have a lot of things on my mind and I didn't really sleep well.' He said, while I was still clinging on to his neck. He wrapped his arms around my lower back and buried his face in my hair. We stayed like that for awhile, until he finally let go, I took a little longer to release him.

So much for trying to keep a distance between us, I thought as I sat in the car.

'You know what Joe?' I said

'What' he said with a smile on his face

'Can we go to the beach?' I asked

'Ummm'

'Please' I begged

'I guess, but if we get chased by the paparazzi, I'm blaming you.' He agreed

'Yay' I cheered

We pulled up to Venice Beach, which was very crowded, but surprisingly no one approached us, just yet. I took off my booths and left them in the car, Joe did the same with his converse. There were a lot of stalls, which I wanted to check out.

'JOE, let's go check out the stalls' I urged

'I really don't want to' he complained

'You want me go by myself?'

'Why not?' Joe asked

'Well fine, be that way' I argued and then walked over to the stall right behind me. I saw really cool pink cowgirl hat, that reminded me of my best friend Salena, who was away in Paris shooting her new music video, I couldn't wait until she got back. I have to get her this hat, ohh and that pink band would match.

I felt as though someone was watching me, I didn't want to turn around in fear. Suddenly, I felt the warmth from someone who seemed to be standing very close behind; their breath was on my neck, which made the hairs on it stand up.

'Psst... Watcha doing?' I jumped around, only to see Joe with amused an expression on his face. I placed one hand over my heart as I felt it accelerate.

'You scared me' I gasped

'HAHAHAAHAHA' Joe burst out laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him and continued making my purchase for Salena.

I moved on to the next stall, completely ignoring Joe who was following me around. This stall mostly had things for men. AHAA, payback is mine. I glanced behind my back to see what he was doing; he knew exactly what I was planning as I approached the stall. I skipped over to him and pulled him alongside me to the stall. I kept hold of his hand because I knew if I didn't hold him prisoner, he would've run away. I saw a variety of sunglasses. It actually had a pink one, I felt him stiffen next to me, as he saw reach out for it with my free hand. I placed it on myself, I felt him relax, I turned towards him and shook my, then pulled it off and shoved it on his face.

'Awww, you look so adorable' I said in a mocking tone

'Demi, your killing me slowly' he groaned, because I took both his hands in mine to prevent him from taking it off.

'The fun has just begun' I laughed to myself

After trying multiple hats and sunglasses on Joe, he finally bought himself a decent shades but no hat. We were up and down the boulevard walking or buying something; some paparazzi showed up out of nowhere and snapped pictures but didn't ask any questions. One of them gave me the creeps, the way he watched us made me feel violated or something. I pushed the thought of him away. It was coming to dusk, Joe and I were walking, when I saw a stall with some pretty flowers which was next to an ally way. I walked over to it, only to realize that I was alone, Joe and I must've went different ways. I'll call him in awhile, first I wanted to buy some flowers. I soon realized that the streets where really crowded with people but everyone was on the other side of the boulevard. I selected my flowers; I looked around trying to locate salesperson. Suddenly, someone pulled into the dark ally way and pushed me up against the wall. My mind was screaming with fear.

My attacker came into view; it was the same paparazzi guy that gave me the creeps. He had to be stalking me, how else would he know to hide in he ally.

'Why hello pretty little princess' stalker guy said

'What do you want from me' I demanded, wanting to sound brave. His eyes widened at my fake courage. He shoved harder into the wall, gripped me around the waist area, my sides began to hurt at how much pressure in applied there. I swore his hand made a print, even through my clothing.

My phone began ring. It must be Joe!

'Well if it isn't the boyfriend, poor thing I wonder if he'll ever find you again?' stalker guy said as he fished my phone out of my hand. What does he mean by that, did he want to kill me? I felt the tears coming on; I couldn't do anything to stop it.

'Awe… what are you crying for beautiful?' he asked. He reached his hand as though he was going to wipe my tears away, I shut my eyes really tight, waiting for his touch, I didn't want to see a stranger touch me far yet stroke my face.

I waited there, with my eyes closed, I didn't feel anything only to feel the guy's hands leave my waist and to be roughly pulled into the sides of someone. I snapped my eyes open, to see the guy on the ground and Joe at my side. I looked up at Joe's face which was fixed on the paparazzi guy, Joe's eyes read murder.

'Why are you defending her, do you even know what she said about you in Ellie magazine?' he spat at Joe. The guy pulled out a copy of a magazine that said Ellie on it and flung at Joe who caught it midair. Joe rolled the magazine and stalked forward to the guy, I knew what Joe would do. I caught Joe's hand before he could reach the guy.

'Please don't, please' I begged, he watched me with the fire burning in his eyes and just nodded. I quickly wiped my face and let go Joe's hand, he snapped his head towards me and I pointed to the boulevard. If we went out looking like this, people would suspect something and it would be all over the news.

I looked behind my back at the guy and he mouthed that he'll find me soon.

I shuddered, what did I ever to do him. Joe looked at me, his face with the same cold look on it. I felt the tears coming on; I tried my best to walk properly without feeling the pain at my waist. I think Joe noticed but didn't want to do anything that would make people suspect us. I saw Joe's truck a few feet away, I couldn't wait to get in there, I literally ran up to it and waited for Joe to unlock the doors(it not the land rover, it's one of those trucks with the three seats in front)

As soon as I heard the beep, I flew into the car, despite my aching waist. I thanked god that Joe found me and that his car was nicely tinted so that no one could see what was going in it. I leaned my hand against the seat, and felt the hot liquid spew down my face; I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them there. I felt Joe wiping my tears away with his hands, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Joe's face still filled with anger but with worry also. My back was against the door and my feet up the seat facing Joe. One of Joe's hands was behind me seat, the next on the wheel, his body angled towards me. I came forward, with my feet under me and fell into Joe, wrapping my arms his neck. He placed my head in the crook of his neck and hugged me back, I cried on his shirt, staining it with my tears. I didn't want to move but we had to go before anybody got suspicious. I moved to my side of the truck and pulled my knees to my chest and laid my head against them.

I kept my head to the window, not wanting Joe to see, he must've thought I was asleep because I felt him stroke my hair. I tried to stay quiet but I made a small sob and felt Joe's big, warm hand on the knee that didn't hold my head. Then I remembered that I would be home alone. I turned my head in his direction and he pulled back his hand.

'Your not going to leave alone by myself are you?' I asked in a whisper voice.

'Where do you want to stay your place or mine?' he asked not bothering to watch me

'Yours' I whispered

'Ok, we'll go and get you some clothes at your place' he agreed

He arrived at my place and helped me out the car. I opened the door, headed upstairs and just shoved in clothes; I picked up my night bag and duffle bag and headed downstairs to meet Joe flipping through the newspaper.

'Am ready' I said softly. He looked up and smiled, I didn't even smile back, just stared at him. He got up and I saw his eyebrows pull together in worry. He reached out to me.

'Can we go now?' I asked

'Yea. Let's go' he said as he took my duffle bag, I locked the door, then followed him to the car. I only then realized that I didn't check to see if his fingers left a mark. I played what happened, over in my head, I was too preoccupied that I didn't even hear Joe talking.

'Demi, are you even listening to what I was saying?' he asked

'Am sorry, I was just thinking about… you know' I replied

'I didn't get to ask you, but did he hurt you in any way?' he asked

'I think so'

'What do you mean by you think so?' he asked again

'Well he gripped me around the waist really hard; I could swear he twisted it, I think his fingers left a print though and he short of shoved me into the wall, making me hit my head really hard, but I think I'll get the backlash from that in awhile' I said

'He assaulted you!' Joe nearly shouted

'It's nothing compared him, to what he wanted to do' I mumbled to myself as I played over what he said he my head.

'What the hell did he mean by that?' Joe nearly screamed

'I think I know but I'll tell you when we reach by you, to avoid you throwing a tantrum while driving and making us a pretzel around a tree, so chill' I finished.

'YOU NEARLY GOT RAPED OR KILLED OR SOMETHING AND YOU TELL ME CHILL!'

'You're doing it again!' I said

I saw Joe's jaw clench, like he was stopping himself from screaming or something.

I could only hope that the paparazzi guy don't go making up some loco story, that Joe assaulted him or something. That would have the entertainment world all over us, paparazzi sleeping out or doors. Joe could get arrested if this dude showed any physical signs of abuse. I don't think Joe knocked him down that hard.

The car was in dead silence, it was kind of aggravating; I glanced at Joe and saw him with his ear phones plugged in his ear. Oh goodie now he was giving me the silent treatment. I never did thank him for saving me; I didn't even ask how he found me in the first place. We arrived at his house; I saw that all the cars were gone. Joy! No one to talk! I wonder where they all went; Kevin was probably out with Danielle, Nick was for sure out with Nicole and his mom and Franky, I had no idea where they would go, I knew his dad was on a business trip or something like that

We both got out the car, me taking my duffle bag and Joe with his iPod still plugged in his head. I walked behind him as he opened the front door and held it open for me, this time he was texting someone maybe his mom and brothers telling them I was over. I already knew where the guest room was, since I knew Joe wasn't going tell me anyway, I easily made my way up the stairs to the room. I wonder what Joe was doing. I pulled my duffle bag on the bed and pulled a black sweat pants out to go along with a plain purple T-shirt.

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower, which lasted about 20 minutes. I was right about the imprint of the man's fingers, they were red and some where looking blue black, but it was burning after my shower. I would ask Joe's mom for some ointment or something when she came home. I finished changing and walked into the room. I stood in front of the mirror and raised my top a little up to see the marks, I hated how it looked, I guess a little more and he would've broken me.

I saw a figure standing by the door through the reflection of the mirror , I nearly jumped out of my skin, but soon realized it was Joe standing with a furious look on his face, he must've seen the marks. Joe stalked towards me, looked down at my waist, then up at me.

'May I? He asked through clenched jaws. I gulped while shaking my head, notating a yes with my head. I was afraid he would go on a rampage and tell the police. He reached his hand out but I shoved it away, I wasn't having a boy raise my shirt now matter who it was. I raised it while cautiously watching him, only the marks on my hip bone where showing.

'You could have told me it was that bad!' he exclaimed

'Well I didn't know it was blue black like that until now' I said then he stalked out the room.

He's unbelievable! I don't even know what I did this time, well I guess I just stay in here and read a book. After an hour of reading, I realized that Joe hadn't come back, maybe he dropped asleep. I skipped down the stairs and looked out into the drive way, to find only Joe's truck their and no other car. They were all really busy, I suppose. I on the other hand was bored, I wanted to talk to someone, go online, do something, then it hit me, did Joe get back my phone? If he did I wanted it.

I stumbled my way to his room, knocked, but didn't hear anything, I opened the door to see him, sprawled out on his stomach on the bed, with his iPod in his ear and he was hovering over a box that contained tubes, maybe ointment or something. I went to the side of him, dropped down on the ground, he didn't even flinch. I sneaked down a pillow, he didn't even notice that! Agitated I reached for his nose and pulled, he jumped like a little girl, and the expression on his face was deadly funny. I fell back on the carpet laughing, I righted myself, to see him massaging his nose, I coughed back the giggles that begging to explode. He glared at me but didn't say anything.

'Ohh, your giving me the silent treatment?' I asked, he looked at me and said nothing.

'Do have my phone' he just smirked at me

'I'll take that as a yes, so can you please tell me where it is?' I asked

No reply, 'I want my phone, Kendall's probably calling me, please' I begged, no reply again, I got up, looked at the box and saw what I needed, I snatched the box and selected what I needed without reading everyone. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face. I held out my free hand and requested my phone. He just looked at me, I heard my ring tone coming from his closet, there was no way he could have said tat it was his phone as I changed it to Stereo Love. I watched him he watched me, before I knew I ran around the bed while he jumped off the bed to get their before me, I got a head start though.

As I opened the closet door I ran in, then held it shut while he kept pulling on the other side. My phone was still ringing but I could always call back the person. I let go off the door and fell back, Joe came into the room, I saw him eyeing his Jacket, I tripped him with my leg and he fell alongside me, I scrambled up to get the my phone but he held me down by my calves.

'Joe' I yelled and struggled to get my leg free.

He pulled me down and scrambled up and got to his jacket fished out my phone while scrambled up to him. We were literally running around the house, me chasing him.


End file.
